Emotion
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Atlas and P-body, two robots made to compliment each other. Warning, various spoilers! There needs to be more stories about these two! Rated T for Robot lovins
1. Emotion

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) Portal 2, just...wow. I mean, I'm sad that was the end of the series, but wow, it was AMAZING. I have fallen in love with the two co-op robots, Atlas and P-body. I play on ps3 and I like playing as P-body, red portal FTW!

Anyway, I'm not here to give all the details away, I've just been dying for a cute, mild lemon, about these two, but can't seem to find anything, any suggestions? Also, I wholly admire the people who write Transformer stories, all that technical jargon, hawt.

Am I crazy for like TF stories? lol, my favorites are Sam/Bee and Barricade/Bee. There don't seem to be many Barricade/Bee stories, which makes me sad ):

Ok, I'm rambling, sorry. I know I've been missing, but that's college and work's fault lol. So here, this story will probably be a two or three shot, we'll see how things go.

* * *

><p>Atlas was short, stout and eager. The blue eye situated in the middle of his body swiveled curiously as he examined the tube he was currently confined to. The glowing orb spotted, just next to him, another tube holding captive a robot with orange accents. He recognized his counterpart from the very beginning of their trials, waking up and then being instructed by GLaDOS as they worked together in those first days to become acquainted. P-body, tall, slim and cautious. He too looked around, the orange eye spotted the short blue robot and for what seemed like ages since being disassembled for maintenance they locked eyes.<p>

Their past days together had been interrupted at one point. A lighter blue orb named Wheatly. Upon discovery of the two he talked quickly and excitedly, unlike GLaDOS. Their new ruler spoke of how they should fuse into one giant robot, then redacted the idea after muttering about how test chambers were hard enough to create without a 30ft tall robot stomping around. Wheatly had even entertained them with the idea of a third companion, a female named Chell who was, as Wheatly described, unorthodox and stubborn. The two finally met the woman after GLaDOS suddenly called them, they never thought twice about the disappearance of Wheatly. GLaDOS had informed them that the woman in the orange jumpsuit was Chell, a human who was, to her disappointment, very hard to kill. After the woman left, it was back to testing and the occasional quiet humming from GLaDOS to a tune they didn't recognize.

"Wave to your partner," the voice they both recognized as their creator. The distinct godly voice carried a weight of authority and limitless knowledge, with some snarky comments thrown in.

P-body watched as Atlas, his partner, immediately raised a hand to wave. Peering at the small robot he returned the gesture. Looking to himself it was easy to deduce they were not of the same framework. P-body who was once a turret and Atlas, a modified personality core. From then on, GLaDOS could only watch as the pair of robots not only discovered their surroundings, but discovered each other in a way not entirely robotic.

The first time Atlas saw, in a loose sense of the word, death, was during the calibration test while standing before a button with pictures instructing of what would happen after pressing said button. Glancing between the button and P-Body who was leaning over to look at the pool of sludge, he gingerly pressed the red circle and waited. Atlas looked around and turned to examine the room. A startled, garbled noise made Atlas swivel back around to see a cube dragging P-Body down into the sludge. More sporadic noises caused Atlas to come forward, pressing against the glass, trilling and clicking as he saw P-Body disappear into the murky water. The avid searching of Atlas' eye could only silently express how nervous and confused the short robot was becoming.

"Oh good, Orange is back," GLaDOS chimed sarcastically as P-Body walked in with delicate steps.

Looking around, P-body spotted Atlas by the glass and shuffled over on long, bird like legs. Atlas clicked softly, the noise of a lower tone, expressing an apology he wasn't able to voice properly yet. P-body leant to the side a little, like a bird, quietly analyzing his partner. Raising a hand P-body chirped back, waving it off like nothing had happened. Moving on he pointed to the button, urging Atlas to touch again. Atlas nodded, his program was evolving rapidly and something akin to joy was running through his circuits at seeing P-body back and ready to work again.

GLaDOS had programmed the robots to be as logical and human as possible. The logical part was easy, the human part not so much. She had watched Chell for so long, observed the female, had been close to her in potato form and silently made notes. GLaDOS had seen how Chell's face scrunched in frustration or in preparation for a long fall. There was no way to know just what was going on in the woman's head. This was where GLaDOS had problems, this is where she decided two robots, that complimented each other, were easier than one. There was no way she would be able to program all the little imperfections and nuances into one robot without certain algorithms running and tripping over each other. Thus P-body, with safety and cautiousness and Atlas with reckless and eager intentions were born. GLaDOS was careful to weave their programs, leaving them open to evolve, to learn and to problem solve in their own way. She did not however, predict how inseparable the two would become. Her antagonizing nature barely pulled at their bond, this in turn only pushed her to make harder and harder puzzles to solve. Together they were like Chell, stubborn and clever.

* * *

><p>The Hub was a place they could interact without a test laid out before them. No pressing goal, just the two of them interacting before deciding to move forward. They had completed the first two sections and were going to start the third when they were good and ready. Orange sat quietly next to Blue, they had been watching their stats roll by on the large screen. P-body's long legs were situated neatly in front of him, Atlas' on the other hand were splayed as he examined his portal gun more closely. There had been only more and more interaction between them since the calibration test. Each death had only drawn them closer, keeping an eye out for each other, and learning that the placement of a portal could mean moving on or disassembly.<p>

It occurred to P-body, while sitting there, that neither he or Atlas could speak in the way GLaDOS did, this intrigued him. How would one even go about forming the kinds of words that GLaDOS did? Were they supposed to teach themselves, using GLaDOS as an example? Or maybe there was an easier way to go about this. Atlas noted how Orange stood up, glancing around as if looking for something before finally giving noise to his thoughts. Looking to Blue he clicked and whirred with a kind of urgency and frustration. Gesturing to himself and Atlas he tried to express how the noises he was making could be so much more, giving grand waves with his hands. Atlas was troubled by the way his partner was acting, why was so important? More over, what was he trying to say? Finally letting his hands fall Orange stopped, looking about and clicking loudly to the air to get himself noticed.

"What are you doing, are you broken?"

Atlas narrowed his eye in interest, GLaDOS was willingly interacting with P-body, this was indeed rare. Standing up he watched them converse. Orange clicked again, gesturing to himself, to his body more specifically.

"Is there something wrong with your wiring? Or has Blue finally driven you mad," GLaDOS deadpanned.

Through live feeds she observed how Orange was acting strangely. Continually pointing to himself then "speaking", in higher pitches denoting importance in what he was trying to convey. This was new indeed, whatever had Orange riled, the slim robot was not ready to let it go so easily. Watching for author while longer she decided she would indulge the bot, decipher what he was trying to say.

"Orange, you look like a bird waving like that. Stop."

Immediately P-body stopped, he would not get anywhere if he enraged their maker. Atlas watched quietly, trilling at a lower frequency to get P-body's attention. Turning to stare at his counterpart Orange held a hand up, wanting patience and silence on Blue's part.

"There is something you want?"

Orange nodded quickly, well, more shook his body to indicate yes.

"Something done to you."

Another shake then gesturing to his body.

"You would like more armor?"

GLaDOS watched Orange shake his hands, a sign of no. She peered closer, examining how P-body continued gesture to his upper body. Rifling through her memory banks she brought all files with Orange and his interactions into play at speeds one could only fathom. All the files came to a grinding halt when she replayed the last moments of Chell's presence at Aperture, both P-body and Atlas had been there to witness her. To observe her while unconscious.

"You want to be more human, you want to...speak," GLaDOS spoke evenly, she started running simulations on what might happen if their software was enhanced in such a way.

Orange clicked excitedly and Blue merely watched how his partner became so excited. They knew all these words from the vast knowledge GLaDOS had slowly bestowed upon them after each maintenance. Atlas knew for a fact P-body was a quicker thinker than he, he trusted P-body when being directed. How else could they work if he didn't fully trust the other robot. Trust was a word he had a definition for, but for them, trust was so much more. Their entire existence was built upon the fact that without the other, there was no way either could function as exceptionally a part, as they did together.

"Orange, your request will take time. For now, continue testing."

GLaDOS did not speak after that, instead she hung quietly from the ceiling, running simulation after simulation. The pair had worked perfectly fine up until now without any really communication. So why was P-body expressing a need to form words? Or could this just be a natural evolution of P-body's programming? GLaDOS had noticed with Orange's cautious nature, the robot tended to stare at the chamber, quietly thinking of how to go about solving it. P-body was not satisfied with simply pointing and speaking in primitive noises, trying to help them along through the testing track without really voicing his thoughts and ideas. This would need more time and deliberation.

Atlas reached out, GLaDOS had left, he was sure, he could feel it in his circuits. The presence of an almost godly being, a pressure had been lifted from the room and he touched P-body's arm. Clicking excitedly the tall robot turned and came exceptionally close to Atlas. Their respective colors glowed against the white paneling of their bodies and Atlas, in all his intricate programming and circuits, wanted more than anything to understand just what P-body was currently whirring and beeping about. He was, what was that word he had learned, happy? Atlas was happy at how pleased Orange was sounding, how the mere acknowledgment by GLaDOS was the greatest thing in Aperture to him.

P-body reached out, gently cupping Atlas by the roundness of his personality core and started, almost like a whisper, cooing softly, trying to express how it felt when GLaDOS accepted his idea, to be recognized. Exhaling through vents P-body leant forward, trilling almost dreamily until their bodies touched and the resulting spark of their different electrical currents sent P-body reeling back, his voice processor fizzling into static. Atlas was knocked off balance, whatever had happened sent his core pulsing and his circuits alight with hyperawareness. Blue clicked, touching the spot just above his eye where P-body had touched, the feeling was something entirely different from the pain of being violently disassembled or joy of completing a test chamber. P-body stood on shaky metal stalks, trying to speak, but only producing hiss and static. Rubbing the spot, in an almost humanly way, Atlas finally stood, a little shaken by the experience. It was a few moments before either could successfully make their primitive, garbled noises again, it was even longer before P-body hesitantly gestured for Atlas that they needed to continue with their testing.

* * *

><p>P.S. Tell me what you guys think, this is all kind of new to me!<p>

Also, anyone seen the trailers/ videos for Brink? I am so getting it when it comes out! lol I'm such a ps-fangirl.


	2. Imitation

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) Brink! I got it today! Woot!

Also, read A/N at the bottom, don't want to keep you from reading about these adorable robots!

* * *

><p>The time it took the two robots to finish the third section of testing area, GLaDOS reasoned that there wouldn't be an repercussion from letting them speak. Both the turret and personality core had the voice processors capable of it, GLaDOS had not activated that part of their software yet. At the end of the third section, Hard Light, the violent disassembly went as planned and GLaDOS began the process of rebuilding their bodies and combing through their memory banks and software, making sure that everything was alright and running smoothly. She would grant Orange this one request, seeing this as an opportunity that through better communication the robots could work faster and more efficiently.<p>

When GLaDOS was satisfied that all their systems were in check she uploaded the new subroutine allowing for better connection between their artificial thinking and voice processors. Rebuilding their bodies was easy and quick, she waited patiently as the two were deposited into the Hub, upon they're arrival she spoke.

"Your respective voice processors have been activated. After extensive deliberation I have concluded this will help you solve chambers more quickly and efficiently. Continue testing."

There was a sort of build up in Orange, how else could he describe it, he wanted to speak and yet he wanted to keep the same, familiar garbled noises they were so used to speaking with. P-body was more hesitant than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Atlas looked to his partner and took a step toward him.

"P-body," the resulting voice from the personality core was a slightly lower baritone, soothing in it's own right.

"Atlas!"

P-body waved and reached out to grab Blue's hands. He was overjoyed. Orange's voice was of a higher, alto and melodic tone. This was, in P-body's mind, exactly what he had asked for.

"We can speak," Atlas exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, isn't it grand!"

Hearing their voices, which in a way complimented each others as well, was strange and exotic. P-body was muttering excitedly about how he wanted to say so much but didn't know where to start.

"Come, come, let's start the next section!"

Atlas agreed and followed after his partner. It was strange how after all their silence and garbled speech, Orange could barely think straight. P-body's thoughts were streaming in a constant flow of tangent ideas and observations. It was- what one might describe as- cute to say the least, how P-body was a tittering ball of giddiness. Hurrying after, Blue jumped into P-body' portals, letting the shocks in his legs absorb the impact of hitting the aerial faith plate then being shot back up. Landing as graceful as an elephant in a ballet, Atlas caught up to P-body waiting by the disassembly station.

"Atlas," Blue stopped short of entering the tube, and looked to Orange. " I am eager to talk with you."

"Me too, P-body."

They stared a moment before stepping back into their tubes, now that things were different, there was no denying the domino effect of change that would result from their new ability to speak.

GLaDOS observed as they were brought to the first chamber of the Excursion Funnels. It was easy, like all #1 chambers, so the time in which it would take them to solve this, by her reasoning, she concluded would decrease. P-body immediately walked into the chamber, Atlas in tow and spoke of how the button on the wall was where they most likely needed to go. Again, P-body was the first to place portals, directing the excursion funnel along the lower part of the test chamber.

Atlas watched how P-body problem solved quickly, gesturing for him to follow into the redirected funnel. Jumping in, it was like swimming, being weightless and having to find balance by constantly shifting their weight this way and that.

"Atlas, could you direct the funnel to the button?"

Looking around Atlas spotted the white panel directly across from the button. Placing a blue portal, then maneuvering to place the purple portal in front of them, together they floated through and to the upper portion of the chamber. Atlas watched in silence the way P-body moved, fluid and precise. The button grew closer, and as P-body pressed against it, the light went yellow and a series of rectangular platforms lifted to provide a bridge into the small room containing the exit.

"Switch places with me," Atlas offered.

P-body hummed in compliance and outstretched a hand to Atlas. Clasping with three fingers, their hands interlocked and Atlas could faintly feel the currents running through P-body's wiring. Pushing from the button P-body let Atlas pull him around and to the side, he briefly exited the funnel on the way around. His trust in Atlas was well placed though, neither would have let the other fall. With their spots switched, P-body dropped from the tube, landing hard on the platforms and spotting the white panels obviously placed to carry them both to the exit.

"There's a panel down here, I'm going to redirect the funnel," P-body warned Atlas.

"Go ahead!"

Remembering back to his portal placements, P-body aimed and shot, a red portal shifting into existence and the excursion funnel immediately picking him up. Atlas fell into the blue tube, facing P-body who gave a slightly wave.

"You're good at this," Atlas observed.

P-body waved it off, "I am only as successful as my partner."

Hitting the emancipation grid they dropped and continued onto the disassembly tubes. Atlas paused though, waiting a moment, catching P-body's attention.

"Atlas?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

P-body thought for a second, remembering when they first learned to do the ridiculously fun and simple act. Tittering excitedly P-body came back and held his hand out. Together they counted to three and showed their hands. Paper and Paper, a tie. With low groans they played a few more times before finally both gave up trying to best the other. They moved on, Atlas feeling the rock, paper, scissors had been enough to reassure that they were still partners and, in a stronger sense of the word, friends.

* * *

><p>The end of the excursion funnels ended as the previous sections had before. A surge of something akin to pain flooding their circuit and the process of reassembly back into the Hub. Upon arrival, Atlas was somewhat perturbed by the fact that after their disassembly, this was the first time he could express how much it bothered him to P-body.<p>

"P-body," he called quietly.

Looking over, P-body shuffled over, long legs elegant and fluid compared to Atlas' smaller, bulkier frame, "Yes?"

"Our disassembly... its..."

Reaching out P-body placed a hand on Atlas's shoulder, "Necessary, but unpleasant to say the least."

"Unpleasant is a gross understatement," Atlas quipped dryly.

A sound, stuttering in nature, came from P-body's vents and voice processor. The tall robot was laughing. This amused Atlas greatly and he joined in, their complementing voices sounded like a chorus of laughing birds and animals. Squeezing Atlas' shoulder, P-body leaned in rather close and let his laughing die down, before speaking.

"Atlas, may I ask something of you?"

"Of course."

Orange hummed quietly, pausing a moment as he collected his thoughts into one linear idea. Moving to just in front of Blue, he let the hand already on Atlas' shoulder glide down to the junction that served as an elbow. All through the last chambers he had been curious of the thing that had transpired before they were able to speak. It nagged at his internal circuits and almost demanded attention in way.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Then let me ask you something else that has baffled me for awhile. What happened, when we touched?"

Atlas searched around P-body's white plating, looking into his memory banks, he too had been pondering on the incident. It was an accident, and yet it should have fled his mind like all the times he had accidentally disassembled P-body in a test chamber. Well, maybe he should redact that statement, he in fact did remember all the times he had inadvertently killed P-body, and felt, how could he describe it? Bad? Sad? Atlas' vast knowledge couldn't help him with the swaying emotions he had been programmed with, but what he did understand, was what happened between them hadn't been a negative thing. So yes, he too was baffled by the experience, and at the same time he was intrigued by it.

"I am unsure of what happened, but it wasn't... bad thing, right?"

"No. No I do not think it was bad. May I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Would you be interested in trying again," this time though, P-body dropped his voice low and soft.

P-body wasn't sure why he wanted or needed to whisper, but it felt right. Their accident wasn't something included in their behavioral routines, and anything out of the ordinary might seem 'violent disassembly' worthy. Thus P-body found it appropriate to keep the foreign nature of their behavior as quiet as possible. GLaDOS on the other had was infinitely intrigued by the way they were acting. She had researched humans, and been one in past life, she kept the various memories that seemed useful from Caroline's old files. She remembered Cave Johnson, his boastful nature and reckless behavior, letting the scientists at Aperture laboratories do just any kind of experiment they wanted. GLaDOS remembered herself, how quiet and thoughtful she used to be, how much of the major decisions, Cave had come to her about and they had discussed the matters in private.

An unwieldy and interesting realization fell upon GLaDOS as she riffled through her memory banks. Looking at the robots and then looking to herself and Cave, she had unwittingly programmed them in their images. Was her dismay of losing Cave so unwittingly strong that she had to program a robot, Atlas, with his confidence and bravado. Her thought processors stopped for exactly 2.5 seconds, and in those 2.5 seconds, GLaDOS was aware of why the two robots were so close. She was aware of why they whispered together and the affectionate touches that P-body bestowed upon Atlas. Orange and Blue were essentially making up for all the time she had lost with the man she had once loved. GLaDOS found that she had been dwelling far too long on the matter, instead she turned her attention to fixing a matter Wheatly had left behind. The poor cube-turrets, the poor things needed to be taken apart and put back into their proper forms.

"Are you sure we should try again," Atlas questioned. He had not felt GLaDOS' attention on them for quiet awhile.

P-body was in fact aware of GLaDOS' absence too, "If you do not want to I will drop the subject."

"No. I just...yes. I would like to try again."

Atlas hoped quietly that whatever they were doing, and whatever outcome came about, that they would still be the same as they were then. Without another word P-body, a hesitation here and there leaned forward. The culmination of their relationship was clinging to the rope of trust pulled taut between them. The pressure that Atlas felt building beneath his plating seemed to pull toward the energy of P-body. Like his circuits knew that it was right they should join together. Atlas couldn't wait, lifting up on sturdy legs Blue bumped into P-body and the surge of their electrical currents forming one connection coursed through both of the robots. P-body's hands tightened, his circuits felt as though pure lightning had activated them and his internal core was all too aware of how his insides were heating up. Atlas was in the same boat, the world was spinning, the heat of the sun was exploding through his core and fanning out to his imitation muscles and tendons, locking them up and he held onto P-body's thin frame as things begant to shut down. The optical input of his eye went black and he was plunged into sweet darkness. They were frozen as all of their internal workings cut off to protect against damage. In each other's arms, for a moment there was nothing but their embrace and the lingering overload twisting through their frames.

* * *

><p>P.S. Those poor cube-turrets!<p>

I need your feedback. Should I post one more chapter or are you satisfied with how I ended things!

Review with your thoughts!


	3. Day 0

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) **Warning:** Curve Ball Ahead!

If you liked how the story ended last chapter, then don't read on.

I've got the ball rolling on this story so I'm going to keep it going, and try to

play with the plotline and explore in a more futuristic direction.

You may or may not like where I'm taking this, and that's alright. :)

* * *

><p>300 years later<p>

The world was a sad skeleton of what it used to be. Resources ran out and the human race fell into ruin, leading to both biological and nuclear warfare. Aperture had long since been forgotten, GLaDOS had numerous pairs of robots solving an almost infinite number of chambers comprised of various gels, hard light bridges and funnels. Her sensors had warned her of the conditions above and deemed it now, more then ever, a priority that emergency testing should begin. Plucking a male from stasis, she begun the testing like she had so long ago with a particularly stubborn female. Things did not go as planned, the human was disorientated, became frustrated and ultimately led to her demise. The male's return to the surface had been a bitter sweet one. Where golden pastures of grain had once swayed in the wind beneath bright blue skies. The male was met with charred fields and radiation that ate away at his mind and deteriorated his body.

Aperture labs was failing and to save it's occupants, evacuation protocols initiated. Pods were ejected and all Aperture test subjects were released into the dilapidated wild. The pairs of robots that had been in assembly stations were expelled through various hatches and the robots that would take too much energy to rebuild were left disassembled and shut down. Production of turrets halted and cubes were left to pile up in the tubes.

Out of the 5,000 pairs, only 50 of the best were evacuated from the vast underbelly of Aperture labs. Upon their departure each robot was awakened, briefed that power was depleted and they were being removed in the prospect that they could return and power the labs once again. P-body stared at Atlas in the tube adjacent to him, the information had been quick and precise. Time was running out and air was suddenly pushed into the tube, shooting them through the various turns ad loops. Atlas watched helpless as their tubes parted without warning and they were blasted through flimsy paneling and out into the world they were about to inherit.

* * *

><p>Day 0<p>

P-body flailed ungracefully to the ground, hitting hard with a frame shaking _thud_, immediately his sensors flared, and he registered high levels of radiation. Radiation was essentially invisible poison, it had no effect on him, although the larger cylindrical tubes scattered all around him, he recognized as holding humans. The resuscitation procedures hadn't been initiated yet, the surround area was saturated with harmful doses of radiation and the sensors in the pods recognized that. For now it would filter the air into the pods and let the embryonic like fluid keep time and aging at bay.

Standing up, Atlas was greeted with a sight so foreign, it stopped him in his tracks. All around there cryostasis tubes and robots standing up, looking around in bewilderment and curiosity. Where was P-body in the mess? They had been separated and he was beginning to feel anxious, was P-body ok? Had P-body even made it out? Walking forward Atlas hesitantly started searching, there were so many other robots that looked exactly like him and P-body, it was disorientating. Although Blue vaguely recalled all of them being in direct competition, he had never actually seen another robot besides P-body.

Looking around Atlas did the next best thing in a sea of look-alikes, "P-body!"

"Atlas!"

Jerking to the left Atlas saw a hand raised above the milling robots, and felt something run through his systems, his partner was nearby. Hurrying Atlas met up with P-body in the middle, throwing his arms around his partner's slim waist and hummed low in relief. Gently patting Atlas, P-body peered around them. The robots had begun to right the toppled stasis pods and interact with each other. This was indeed the beginning of something extraordinary.

The robots were used to having a task set before them and to complete that task as quickly as possible. All the pods had been righted and gathered in neat rows, the self-sustaining life pods kept their occupants blissfully unaware of the strange happenings around them. Atlas ran a hand over the glass of the pod he and P-body had placed up right, the person floating before them looked peaceful. It was a wonder how these fragile humans could ever survive on their own.

"P-body, we're outside arn't we? Where the deer frolic."

"Yes Atlas, it seems we are above the facility now. Everything is so... bleak."

"Everything is dead."

* * *

><p>P.S. I'm seriously going to add some other pairs into this story. Other turret and personality core pairs to be exact. But I need help with names!<p>

The pairs and colors I've thought of are these two, if anyone has a good idea for a 3rd or 4th, don't be afraid to shoot me a message!

**Pair one:**

name:

body: turret/ eye color: green/ portal colors: yellow_blue

name:

body: core/ eye color: red/ portal colors: red_orange

**Pair two:**

name:

body: turret/ eye color: purple/ portal colors: blue_red

name:

body: core/ eye color: yellow/ portal colors: yellow_green


	4. This Side of Paradise

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) I love these robots, but no one plays Portal on my friends list anymore!

*totally bumbed*I really wanted that platinum trophy... lol

Now for something I've been meaning to address. As a writer I take it upon myself to research and all around get to know the characters I'm writing about. And frankly, I don't appreciate going into my e-mail to find that every other review about this story is someone saying "P-body is a girl. P-body is a girl"(in not so many words).

Don't you think I know that? And for one thing, if you had looked through my profile, you would've seen that every story I've written has been boy/boy, so isn't it a little obvious I'm coming from the stand point, that _I_ see P-body as a boy and not a girl. So please, if you don't like the fact I've made P-body a boy in my story, don't comment about it. Because it becomes redundent and repetitive.

/end rant.

Anyways, my second semester of college is quickly coming to a close and I'm very excited for summer!

* * *

><p>The pairs of robots had not established a specific hierarchy yet, but then again most were willing to talk amongst themselves to problem solve. Naturally they had sent pairs to explore further away from the entrance to Aperture laboratories, and sent some down into the hatches to traverse the tubes to find useful items. On day 10 the pairs sent out to explore returned with somewhat good news. By day 13 the pair sent into the labs emerged, with some difficulty, dragging containers of siphoned gels. Atlas and P-body were somewhere in the mess of all the robots, P-body had taken a liking to checking on the humans and Atlas would wander just behind, none of the humans looked the same and it astounded him. The robots themselves were all pairs of one turret and one core. Exact same body as the next, the obvious differences were their colors and names. After the group of six robots had returned, they described buildings and other things that made Atlas ponder on why they had never been introduced to them before. It had always been testing, testing and more testing.<p>

With a large container of white gel in their midst a turret with a stunning green eye suggested they send the expedition back and connect portals for the possible, and easier, transport of the stasis pods. The tall turret was named ED-en, an acronym she described as meaning, Exploratory Device. Atlas could hear that ED-en's voice was considerably higher than P-body's, which made him realize how comforting P-body's voice was to him. ED-en also gestured often when speaking, a strange habit Atlas had never seen before. ED-en's partner was named Helios, his eye was a vivid red, but as far as Atlas could tell, his and Helios' names didn't mean anything, just sounded robust and powerful in his opinion.

On day 21 the portal left behind opened. They had splashed a fair amount of white conversion gel on a sheets of metal confiscated from a shed not far away, the inside held a large metal, locked and presumably for a purpose. There was an air of excitement that ran through the crowds of robots, most were eager to see what was on the other side of the portal. ED-en had offered to stay behind with the humans, saying that they should find somewhere to house the pods safely, Helios joined ED-en respectively.

"P-body, are you excited?"

"Yes. But we should be careful, who knows what might be waiting for us."

Atlas hummed in agreement. The robots had been filing into the portal one after the other, silently reaching up, Atlas grasped P-body's hand. Glancing to his counterpart P-body cooed comfortingly, squeezing affectionately as they waited their turns. P-body was the first to go through, and what he saw upon exiting the portals made for an awe inspiring moment of silence. Atlas hopped through, stopping beside P-body to witness the sheer size of the buildings around them. Soon after, the pairs rounded up, and together decided what would happen next.

"Obviously these buildings used to be inhabited, we could keep the pods in one right?"

"Most of the buildings look really old, we should find one that's sturdy enough."

They chattered for awhile before they decided splitting up was the best option, they would return to the portal when the light began to fade. Atlas and P-body walked with a pair just like them and the others. The turret was named JP (jumper prototype), she had a violet eye , a soft voice and compliant demeanor. JP had modified legs, to P-body they looked like a mix of the boots that the female they had met was wearing. JP's partner was a little more excitable about the situation, Apollo, had a yellow eye that was constantly looking at things. Apollo would mutter his thoughts and constantly ask JP questions about things, in the hopes she might know something he didn't. The city they had discovered was large and took time to cover barely a portion of it.

Upon the sun setting the pairs had ambled their way back to the glowing portal, only one group had good news. A pink eyed core was describing various buildings one after the other, right next to each other that were open and spacious. Her partner agreed, a turret with a lavender eye and a falsetto voice, the turret said little, but each word had meaning. P-body listened intently as the others spoke, there was little debate as they agreed to move the pods when the sun rose. A part of the group stayed in the city, some with the pods. P-body coaxed Atlas away from the tall structures and they sat together in the dim light of the pods and pale moon. Everything was deathly quiet save for the distant conversations of other pairs, Atlas and P-body were not excluded.

"Do you think anyone still lives in the city?"

"It may be possible. There is little radiation and from what I observed, the city...just looks deserted, not wiped out."

Atlas nodded, he had seen it too, car doors left wayward in the streets, items scattered on the cement and doors left open, as if someone had been in a rush. The eerie calmness of witnessing the deserted city didn't sit well with most of the pairs, something extreme must have happened, a cleansing maybe, or the evacuation of an entire city because life threatening actions were looming in the future. Leaning closer Atlas rested against his partners side, if the people in the city had left, where did they go? And how long ago?

"Where do you think they went?"

"It's hard to say. Underground? The sky maybe? Or maybe, they were all simply wiped out," P-body mused quietly, tracing the many bolts and tendon like ligaments in Atlas' hand.

"I hope we can meet the humans in the pods someday."

If P-body could have smiled, no doubt his lips would be curved in amusement of the prospect, Atlas was optimistic, and for that, P-body enjoyed his company greatly. It served as a different viewpoint and calmed some of the more nervous ideas P-body had about the city. There was no doubt their complimenting natures bound them so tightly together.

_1 year and some days later._

P-body had in a sense, realized how utterly insignificant he was compared to the larger scheme of what he and the other robots were trying to do, preserve the human race. This was no easy feat and when the day came, after much searching in the city, a pair found a particularly special building, the Library.

P-body had spent countless hours there in his extra time, reading the follies of humankind and even reading some stories to Atlas while they sat hand in hand in the back of the structure. There was an ebb and flow to the city P-body came to recognize, he liked the sound of rain pattering on the warehouse ceiling, though no robot would dare go outside. Atlas liked the clear blue skies and large puffy clouds, which he pointed out often resembled him, much to P-body's amusement. The other robots were partial to the library like P-body, they scoured the information, reading textbooks and reference books. In the vast library, Atlas had come upon the reference books, and found three large books that disheartened him greatly. A book of animals, one of insects and one of plants, depicted the many species that once lived on the planet. He saw the mighty elephant, the gentle deer GLaDOS had taunted them with and the beautiful array of flowers that made him yearn to see them in real life.

Atlas understood that man had ultimately been his own destroyer, but what he couldn't see the logic in, was throwing all the beauty away that the earth held. Human beings were strange and complex creatures, he could only wait for the day when the pods would open, and the world could really start anew. Atlas often wondered what the humans would do when they finally woke up, the world was a far cry from the way they left it. More than anything, Atlas wanted their lives to drift back to the way things used to be, just he and P-body, working and thinking as one, flowing through life without something tagging along in the background.

The skies above had cleared considerably fast in the year the robots had been living and functioning out of the warehouse. Atlas was tired of it though and was going to propose an idea to P-body when he saw his partner next. Among the many standing buildings, there were some that had nothing but floors filled with rooms, embellished with various furniture. Atlas new for sure they were living quarters, he wanted P-body to himself sometimes, without the curious states and routine work they had to do.

P-body had found a nice rhythm in the past year, he was interested in everything, especially with the humans. Orange would stay late to make sure all of the hundreds of pods were running normally, no hiccups and certainly no malfunctions. Their work consisted of shifts, robots to watch the pods, others who were interested in making things. The library had been an invaluable source of knowledge of instructions and schematics and more knowledge then one could fathom. There was still the matter of returning to Aperture labs, most contested that GLaDOS would know what to do with the humans, but most of all, many robots were reluctant to going back down, they had only just discovered the world.

Waiting patiently outside one of the many entrances to the warehouse he had been assisting at, P-body stared ahead. Their location was right next to the water, and a source of ever changing scenery. There's wasn't a sunset that looked exactly like the other, the clouds shifted and became drifting animals in the sky and, by Atlas' observation, look often like his partner.

"P-body," the relieved vocalization made Orange stand a little straighter.

Atlas came around the corner, having left a building down the street where some of the robots congregated to go over schematics and maps, discussing plans to leave the city, or otherwise go into the mysterious underground tunnels to explore more.

"Were you waiting long?"

"No, of course not, you are on time as always."

Atlas instinctively reached out to grasp his partner's hand as they headed away from the working buildings, at this time of night twilight was setting and their bodies glowed from the hues of the sky. Most robots didn't sleep per se, most shut down, however briefly, surrounded with others in the adjacent buildings. More then once both robots had found themselves in the position of searching the various buildings to find one another after a shift. It was this, that Atlas had grown tired of quickly. The clang of their feet against the cement created soft echoes off the buildings around them, and Atlas was still wondering on how to bring up the issue of isolated living quarters, just for them.

"P-body, I'm not quite sure how to ask this…."

Listening intently P-body peered between the darkening road ahead of them and to his partner.

"You've seen the buildings with the… rooms for people?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've been thinking and sometimes we can't find each other after shifts-"

"Frustratingly true... continue."

Atlas reflectively squeezed P-body's hand, "I feel that we should move into them. The humans are no longer here, what better way to find each other?"

P-body hummed thoughtfully, it hadn't occurred to him that they might occupy the rooms as a means of both locating each other more conveniently and to an extent permanet privacy. In fact, P-body had not once thought of them being alone since they first met up with the other robots. This saddened him slightly, he had been so wrapped up in how fast things were progressing, he had forgone the thought of their time before the new world.

"Yes, I like that idea very much."

"You do!"

"I think we should bring it up the next time we are at the conference building, I'm sure other pairs would be very interested in this."

Atlas was exhilarated, beeping in agreement they continued on to the library, he felt lighter on his feet. Walking closer to his partner Blue was more then content, he was happy, a feeling he attributed mostly to being with P-body. But time alone with P-body? Well that, that was, as the humans described, paradise.

* * *

><p>Pardon any spelling errors as most of this was written on my ipod lol. Also, thanks so much to everyone who gave me ideas for names. I'll deffinitely be using more and more names I progress through the story. Maybe even include some brief cameos of other people's robot OC's?<p>

...wait... does anyone even have Portal robot OC's?... lol hmmmm.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Reviews are yummtastic to a starving writer!


	5. Daisies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

(A/N) In honor of the newest and amazingly cool download content on the PS3, here's a chapter for you guys! ;D (pardon an errors, I just _had_ to post this)

* * *

><p>Crawling vines, stubborn grass and other low living vegetation had started to creep through the city. P-body could remember the first time he had spotted a tree grasping for life, the hints of green peeking on brown branches. After showing Atlas his find the shorter robot had been so elated and over come with joy, words couldn't express how happy it had made P-body feel. Years had passed since that first sighting and with care from a number of interested robots -Atlas at the head of the gardening branch- the plants flourished. Many of the vines had produced flowers and the trees had bloomed beautifully, the grey and black of the city seemed lighter with the territory of nature increasing.<p>

P-body had found a place among the scientist, observing and examining the intricacies of the pod designs. Atlas was content with his place at the head of botany enthusiasts and caretakers. Their days were filled with pleasurable company, every robot was familiar with each other, knowing every robot's names and their partner's. At the end of the day the two excused themselves, as the night workers came for their shifts, and went about meeting at their usual place.

Waiting patiently, hands fidgeting at his sides, Atlas never tired of their routine. The intersection they met at had a a road leading straight to the warehouses and the sun set beautifully over the water, casting it's warm glow across their meeting place. A loud trill from down the road caught Blue's attention, looking over he cooed softly at the sight of his partner back lit by the sunset. It never ceased to fill him with a warmth, a warmth that if he had to describe in one word, he would call it love.

"Hello Atlas."

"Hey P-body."

The cheer in both their voices suggested smiles, even if they couldn't be seen.

"I have something for you," Atlas began.

"Oh?"

Atlas clicked softly as Orange tiled to the side, his partner often did it when something curious presented itself, the behavior had become familiar and delighting to see. P-body watched as his partner fidgeted, eye swiveling to the side briefly before he brought his hand forward and presented a small wreath.

"How lovely... what is it?"

"The humans called it a bracelet. You wear it around your wrist."

"Oh! Thank you Atlas."

Leaning forward P-body placed a gentle kiss to Blue's forehead, while it hadn't been a traditional kiss, they bumped briefly in imitation of the act. Offering his right hand, P-body relished in the feeling of their energies mingling in delicate touches.

"What kind of flowers are these?"

P-body brought the gift closer to his eye, examining the delicate white flowers.

"Daisies, they everywhere, so no one will miss them too much."

"Thank you Atlas."

Holding hands they made the trek to their house, talking quietly about their day. Along the way they passed more robots going about their business in the community, greeting them with passing words and the occasional pair who fell in step with them to discuss an idea or report.

The rooms that the robots had taken to inhabiting were close to the areas they worked, of the 50 pairs they tried to cluster on the floors they lived, being too spread out isolated them and the tight community didn't need any loners. Entering their apartment, the door left unlocked both because no key could be found, the concept of stealing was one that never reared it's head. P-body closed the door behind them, their eyes illuminated the dim living room and Atlas lit the candles they had found in the kitchen. The flickering flames cast over their bodies, pearly white ghosts in the waning sunset.

P-body parted ways with Atlas, the shorter of the two went about watering the plants he had potted and spread around the small house. Orange wandered over to the dinning room table where a leather bound journal sat, he had found the written English language to be sincerely fascinating and occasionally wrote in the journal, his thoughts, ideas and about his partner from time to time.

The sky grew darker and with it Atlas slowly extinguished the candles till only the mixed glow of their eyes let them see. When pitch black pressed against the window of their home together they took a seat, against a wall in the living room. Hand in hand they slipped into stasis, sleeping peacefully with their part pressed against their side.

The sound of structurally unfit foundations crumbling under the weight of tons of metal and brick reverberated through the the ground of the surrounding area. It echoed through the maze of likewise decrepit buildings of the city and each robot on night shift stopped. Metal screeched as it twisted and gave way to hundreds of pounds of cement that tumbled around it. Robots in stasis woke abruptly, the feeling of their own building trembling in the wake of the shocks. A furious series of knocks brought P-body and Atlas quickly to the door of their shared space. Standing in the dark hallway was a gang of other pairs, a rainbow of worried looks.

"Something has happened!"

"We have to leave!"

A chorus of worried trills and clicks followed and the group head for the stars. Together P-body and Atlas brought up the rear, confusion giving way to understanding when their own building gave a lurching groan and the floors shook as it settled deeper into the ground. Hitting the walls the group froze for a moment, not wanting to shift weight lest they set of a chain reaction, but silenced reigned and they started moving. Handing in hand each robot took the plunge as they reached the emergency stairs. Not willing to waste time descending them, they merely used the whole in the middle of the stairs as their means to reach the ground floor. Loud thud after loud thud of metal meeting rock, finally Atlas and P-body joined the other pairs, rushing out into the street.

The first thing P-body registered was the plume of dust that covered the street and rose higher than he could see. Particles danced and shone in the lights of the robot's eyes, the moon above illuminated the street giving the dust a sparkle to it. From memory P-body tugged at Atlas hand started down the street to the wharf. Others, if not all the robots had gathered near the water, where the dust was already dissipating and visibility was high.

"What happened!"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

Each question seemed to have been repeated at least five times each before some of the night shift the others.

"One of the buildings collapsed," tall bot with a pale pink green eye informed. "this means that others may follow and with it we won't be safe in the city."

"Where will we go?"

"We won't have shelter from the rains!"

Again they quieted as another bot, a core, with a muddy brown eye, raised his hands up, "We leave the city, back to where we started... and go back to the labs."

Alarm spread through the robots like an electric shock. Worried cooing and muttering rose up.

"I'm not saying we live there. But the facilities were designed to last. The panels! Think of it, if we can scavenge enough, we can build our own shelters and shelters for the humans."

The panic died down an with it came acceptance and a few cheers at the plan. One of the first robots to lead them after their ejection for the labs, ED-en stepped forward with her emerald eye.

"We have to send someone back, we already closed the portals connecting us to the fields a long time ago."

"We'll go!"

P-body blinked a few times as he registered just who had said that. Looking beside him he saw that Atlas had raised his hand and was standing a little taller.

"Would you be willing to travel that far?"

Wavering for a moment P-body could only think of how they were not the first to go originally.

"Maybe if we had another pair accompany us, I'm sure the path has changed after all these years."

ED-en clicked in a agreement and looked around before pointing to a pair that were quietly talking.

"You were on the first expedition if I remember right," she thought aloud.

Nodding turret spoke, "Yes we were. We'd be happy to go with them."

"Then it's settled! We'll wait for them, meanwhile we'll prep the pods to be transported."

The congregation shuffled around and ED-en gestured for them to follow, her partner Helios falling in step beside her. Inside one of the warehouses sat the mass collection of portal guns from all the pairs, along with the sealed tube of conversion gel. Helios retrieved two white panels from the beside the rods of guns set along the floor. Multiple panels had been retrieved from the underground labs before they moved fully into the city, it made moving portals easier and exploring the abandoned city faster.

"It may rain, so I advise each team taking a panel with an active portal so you may portal back into the warehouse for protection," ED-en mentioned aloud as she handed the four bots their guns.

P-body trilled low as he put his hand into the gun, the feel of it, it's weight, he had filed those away so long ago, it was like discovering it all over again. P-body shot the first portal to one of the many panels lined against wall, it glowed faintly in the dark.

The two beside them, Atlas and P-body finally recognized as Dex, a turret with apple green eye and his first portal activating as blue. Beside him stood Hera, the portal gun in her hand registering her first portal as a pale purple. Atlas and Hera grabbed a panel each and the group left the warehouse. ED-en and Helios broke away as Dex and Hera lead the way. They received encouraging waves and "good lucks" from the milling bots. P-body glanced down to his partner, whatever happened, no matter what, he vowed they would make a new home worthy of the community and of the humans. The group continued on in silence, the crumbling city standing ominous around them as they disappeared into the dark streets.


End file.
